


Only You

by Summerspeck



Series: Drabbles in Love [4]
Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Christine - Stephen King
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerspeck/pseuds/Summerspeck
Summary: It was Christine's favorite season anyway, and now that XR was with her, it was his favorite now too.





	Only You

"So my wonderful and lovely lady, are you having a good time on our date?"

She purred a definite 'yes', her engine rumbling softly. The two lovers were far away from the rest of the galaxy. He offered to show his gal around the hottest and most beautiful places the galaxy had to offer. But of course, she was always the most beautiful one. Her red paint job and powerful build made every other robot's paint jobs and personalities pale in comparison.

Despite the fact that she wasn't a robot, but that was a secret the two of them would keep. She was certainly the talk of the town; everywhere they stopped, people, both organic and mechanical, would come up to XR and ask about his new girlfriend. And as always, he would brag about her or let her do the bragging for herself. Needless to say, it left the pair feeling very happy and proud of themselves.

They were now basked in the glow of moonlight on Capital Planet, parked near the pier after she offered to take him on a relaxing cruise around the park and streets of Capital Planet Plaza. It was a perfect summer night, which made things all the more wonderful.

It was Christine's favorite season anyway, and now that XR was with her, it was his favorite now too.

To pass the remainder of the night away, she turned on her radio and selected a song to play from her time. The song hailed from another time when class and speed ruled the road. As old as she might appear, it was the mileage and class that counted. And she had plenty of that to show off.

XR smiled and patted Christine on her dashboard as The Platters' song, "Only You", played. "Right back at you, Christine. Right back at you."


End file.
